


Consume

by TastesLikeSTFU



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeSTFU/pseuds/TastesLikeSTFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted to AO3 and my first work in the Hannibal fandom!  
> I encourage critiques and such.  
> Unbeta'd.

Will Graham isn't the only one with an imagination to rival poets and science fiction writers.  
His brain isn't the only brain functioning at more than 10 percent of its capacity. Hannibal Lecter is more than capable of putting his imagination to use. Often, those uses parallel Will's closely. Though with a few key differences. But that's inconsequential right now.

Right _now_ , Hannibal is covertly watching Will's mouth as he talks- as he edges his way haphazardly through the profile of their latest killer. Hannibal knows it's haphazard rather than cautious because of the clipped tone Will uses, tumbling his way through the killer's mind with more finesse than Hannibal initially thought possible.

Will's lips are thin, but not unattractive. Hannibal can see it in his mind's eye, the way Will kisses with those lips. It must be similar to the way they purse when someone tries to look him in the eye. Or when Hannibal delivers a particularly sharp conclusion.  
His lips curl and his teeth become more visible. Hannibal likes to imagine Will bites when he kisses.

He likes to think that when those teeth come out, they nip and pull and maybe even draw blood. But the latter is merely wishful thinking. Hannibal knows how guilty Will would feel, how confused, that he hurt his partner. But there's an energy beneath his skin.  
He exudes it, pours it into the air, makes it a palpable presence.

Hannibal imagines that energy translates particularly roughly when Will kisses.  
He imagines Will thrums and trembles with it, trying to contain it but failing bit by bit. Hannibal would like nothing more than to see Will lose control _completely_.  
That would certainly be a sight, wouldn't it? Will is barely able to keep a hold of his own sense of self, what would it look like if he lost it entirely? If he collapsed under the insight of all those murderers he empathizes with?  
The thought almost makes Hannibal salivate. Almost. The desire is there, in his teeth. He clenches his jaw slightly to quell it. He's learned better than to allow his desires to rule.

Hannibal licks his lips, running his tongue over the thickest part of his bottom lip. He heaves a barely audible sigh as Will draws to a close. Agents begin to move around him, shuffling against the carpet, stretching tired muscles, clearing their throats.  
He, too, begins to move, approaching Will.

The man stands in front of a triad of boards, each one bearing dog-eared pictures of victims; index cards with names written on them, the edges of the sharpie letters bleeding together; lines of criss-crossing black yarn connecting various push-pin points of interest.  
When Will turns to greet him, Hannibal considers himself a man very adept at hiding his desires, his internal questions. Because he wants to know if a kiss from Will would consume him.  
And Hannibal always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> _Additionally, if you should meet the actors, writers, creator, or anyone involved with the show/book/movie this fanfiction is about, please do not inform them, encourage them to read, or make them read this unless you have explained to me in detail why you want to expose them to my writing and have received my explicit permission to do so._


End file.
